1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing power in a high temperature environment, in particular, for instrumentation and tooling used in subsurface environments generally in the exploration for hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mankind continues to search for and extract oil, the quest for hydrocarbons has grown increasingly complex. This complexity has given rise to all sorts of complicated instrumentation. Consistent with other segments of technology, increasing complexity of instrumentation presents users with increasing power demands.
Unfortunately, the downhole environment presents real and unavoidable problems for system owners and operators. For example, and of no small consequence, are problems that arise with downhole temperatures. That is, as well drilling and logging plunges ever deeper into the Earth's crust, the exposure of downhole tooling to high temperature environments continues to increase.
The increased temperature can often present technical limitations when conventional power supplies fail. For example, when chemically based battery storage is essentially degraded to the point of losing functionality.
Thus, what is needed is a power system for supplying power in high temperature environments. Preferably, the power system includes rechargeable energy storage that provides users with power where conventional devices will fail to provide useful power. Further, it is preferred that the energy storage device be economic to use, handle and disposition.